


Mother And Son

by Whitewolf94



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Don't Like Don't Read, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Fire Lord Zuko, Fire Nation Royal Family, Firebending & Firebenders, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Not Ashamed, Nudity, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:53:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21999295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitewolf94/pseuds/Whitewolf94
Summary: Ursa comes back into her son's life and their relationship will be forever changed.
Relationships: Ursa/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 36
Kudos: 32





	1. Talking And Decision

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Leave a comment and kudos  
> 2\. This is my first work in this fandom so please be kind.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko talks with Suki about his feelings toward the events that transpired in the village of Hira'a, while in the village of Hira'a Ursa makes a decision that will change her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. This story is a canon divergence so the events of the comic will be changed to fit this work.  
> 2\. This story starts about two weeks after the events in the village of Hira'a.

**Fire Nation Royal Palace**...………………..

"Come in" Zuko called to the person that was knocking on his door, Suki entered with the same concerned look on her face that she had ever since they returned from the village of Hira'a.

"Zuko I think we need to talk" Suki said in a concerned tone as she took a seat in the chair infront of his desk, he couldn't help but sighed he knew what this conversation was going to be about.

"I'm fine, my mother is happy and that is all that matters" he said in a reassuring tone and smiled at her, but she still had that concerned look on her face so he knew she wasn't convinced.

A silence descended upon the room as Zuko decided what to say next, Suki was right but he didn't want to didn't want to talk about an issue that he couldn't fix or one that had been resolved and as much as he hated to say it the issue of his mother had been resolved.

"Suki I know you have been concerned about me and I'm thankful for your concern but like I said I'm fine" He said once again in a reassuring tone and gave he a reassuring smile.

"No your not Zuko your just pretending your fine" Suki said in a matter of fact tone, usually he was proud to have royal guards that were so attentive but in this moment it was a pain. 

"Okay I will admit the events of Hira'a have left me rather angry and sad but there is nothing we can do" He said in a tone of acknowledgement, Suki smiled proudly because Zuko was acknowledging his feelings.

"I'm sorry Zuko everything turned out the way it did" Suki said in a apologetic tone and reached over his desk placing her hands over his and then gave his hands a reassuring squeeze.

"I know I'm sorry too but when I saw how happy my mother was and I couldn't ruin her happiness" He said in a sad tone as he remembered how happy his mother had been in her home with her family. 

"Well at least your mother didn't remember who your sister was" Suki said in a slightly joking tone, he chuckled despite the rather sad tone of their conversation and then gave her hands a thankful squeeze.

"Now if you dont mind I have some papers I must lookover before bed" He said in a friendly manner, "If you need to talk farther just let me know okay" Suki said in a tone that was somewhat pleading.

"I will Suki you have my word on that" He said in a tone that sounded like a promise, "Thank you for opening up" Suki replied with a smile and let go of his hands then left his room.

He then looked at a stack of papers and pulled the first one off the top; it was a letter from the Earth King concerning a possible timeline for the withdrawal of Fire Nation troops from his territory.

He began to right his reply but as he did his mind started to go back to the conversation he had with Suki and the events that had transpired in the Village of Hira'a not too long ago.

Suki was right he had been angry and sad but he had dreamed of finding out what happened to her but despite seceding in the matter it was a failure overall because he found her but she wasn't his mother.

Feeling the sadness and anger creep up he put down the paper and moved away from his desk; he didn't want to write a response to the Earth King over such a delicate matter as a timeline for troop withdrawals while affected by such emotions.

Stopping at the window he stared out into the night sky and shed tears of pain and sadness that he had been holding in ever since he had lost his mother in the village of Hira'a.

**Hira'a Village...…………………**

"I knew I would find you out here" Ursa heard the voice of her husband call out from behind her, she turned to see him standing in the doorway with a loving smile on his lips.

"Sorry Noren I just was thinking about Zuko" She said in a sad tone, "No need to apologize he is your son after all and he seems like a good man" He replied as he came and sat down next to her.

They sat in silence for a few moments until Noren broke the silence that had descended between them, "You want to go see him dont you" He said in a knowing tone; she didn't really hide her desire to go see her son.

"Go see your son and take Kiyi with you, she would enjoy seeing the palace" He said and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Thank you" Ursa said in a joyous tone as she wrapped her husband in a tight hug.

Noren returned her embrace and they stayed like that for a few moments before Ursa broke the embrace and went inside to began packing her and her daughter's things for a reunion she couldn't wait to occur. 


	2. An Unexpected Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko receives an unexpected reunion from his mother and half-sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Comments and Kudos are welcomed and appreciated.

"Come in" He called to the person who was frantically knocking on his door, Suki burst through and looked like she had just received the shock of her life.

"Zuko you need to come and see this" She said in a tone that was filled with urgency and surprise. He nodded and got up from his desk, then followed her out of the room.

As he followed her through the hallways various servants and other officials bowed in respect while others looked at him with a little bit of fear; he ignored those people.

They then arrived in the large room that was in the Royal Palace primarily serving the purpose of greeting dignitaries and other important officials that would visit him.

"Over there" Suki said and pointed to a woman that was talking with a man who he had butted heads with on several occasion, there was also a small girl that was standing next to the woman holding a doll to her chest.

He felt his heart stop as he recognized the two women who he never thought he would see again in his life; his mother and his half sister, no sister he would never see her as anything other then his full sister regardless of who her father was.

As if Kiyi sensed him looking at her she meet his gaze and immediately grabbed their mother's hand, Ursa immediately dismiss the man and gave her Kiyi her full attention.

Their mother said some words to Kiyi and his sister pointed to him. Ursa followed where she was pointing and her gaze fell upon him, her lips upturned into a smile and he could see the tears of joy forming in her eyes.

This left him confused and somewhat hopeful; when he had meet her in Hira'a she had no reaction to him or this could mean that she somehow regained her memories of her old life.

"Greetings and welcome to the capital, what can I help you with?" He asked in a curious tone as the pair came to a stop infront of him, they respectfully bowed before replying to him. 

"Thank you Fire Lord Zuko I have an urgent matter concerning the village of Hira'a I would like to speak with you in private" His mother said in a respectful tone as they got up from their bow. 

"Well then in that case lets retire to my private study" He said and walked toward the hallway he came from a few moments ago, his mother and sister followed behind him with Suki.

The walk back to his private study was mostly uneventful and silent; he was thankful for this because his sense of confusion from earlier was slowly intensifying with each step they took.

Once they arrived he told Suki to guard the door and allow no one to enter the room without his permission; he knew that would be considered rude but this was one reunion he didn't want interrupted.

He closed the door behind him and then turned his attention to his mother and sister, "Mother says your my brother is that true?" Kiyi asked in a curious tone while their mother just shook her head in amusement.

"Yes it is true" He said in a joyful tone and smiled at his sister, she returned the smile and then stepped forward wrapping her arms around his waist in a warm and loving hug. 

She then broke the hug and moved off to the side, Ursa then moved forward and wrapped her arms around him in a warm hug as happy tears streamed down both of their cheeks.

"You remember but how, when I left Hira'a I told Noren not to tell you" He said in happy but confused tone as he returned her loving embrace, she shifted in his embrace and nodded toward Kiyi.

He understood what she meant; they were going to have to talk about stuff that Kiyi due to her young age shouldn't her and more importantly their mother didn't want her to hear.

"Kiyi could you have Suki take you to the guest rooms so I can talk with our mother?" He asked in a polite tone, Kiyi nodded her head and left the room so she could leave them alone.

"When you left something bugged me, I felt like I knew you but I didn't know how and that bothered me enough to where it became highly noticeable so Noren told me the truth and then I got my memories back from that creature. I would also like you to know I'm mad at you for telling Noren to lie to me" She said in a serious tone then transitioned into a lighter one.

"I'm sorry mother I thought it was for the best, you seemed so happy I didn't want to ruin that for you" He said in an apologetic tone, his mother merely snorted in an un-lady like fashion.

"Sweetheart I'm glad your taking my feelings into account but I would prefer that happiness ruined if it meant that I would have the opportunity to know my baby boy again" She said and then kissed his cheek.

He smiled at the long missed gesture of maternal affection, "You missed my kisses haven't you?" She asked in a knowing tone, he nodded his head enthusiastically at her comment.

"Good because your going to receive them a lot more now that I'm going to be living here" She said as she broke their hug and then she looked him in the eye with guilt in hers.

"I'm so sorry for leaving you sweetheart" She said and then buried her face in his neck as she began to cry; unlike her crying earlier this was motivated by regret and sadness.

"It's alright mother I understand why you left but it dosent matter your here now and that is all that matters" He said in a warm tone and then once again embrace her in a loving hug.

His mother stopped crying and once again basked in the loving embrace of her son, "Thank you sweetheart for your understanding and dont worry we will get back to where we were before I left" She said in a loving tone.

He smiled and they just stood lovingly embracing he each other; this was the best thing that had happened to him today and he would remember it forever as the day he regained the part of his family he was missing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. If you have criticism keep constructive and respectful.


	3. A Close Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a council meeting Ursa has a close encounter with Zuko that brings up some unnatural feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. This chapter will be a small time jump.  
> 2\. This chapter will be told from Ursa's perspective.  
> 3\. Comments and kudos are appreciated and welcome.

She shifted uncomfortably in her chair next to Zuko as her son argued with a general over the removal of the Fire Nation colonies in the Earth Kingdom.

She hadn't been allowed to attend Ozai council meetings nor in all honesty had she wanted to given her dislike of her husband and what he did to the country.

"Your grace those colonies are our territory, we shouldn't give them back" Came the angry voice of General Yao, she looked at her son waiting for his response.

"General Yao that territory rightfully belongs to the Earth Kingdom and I will be giving it back" Zuko said in a commanding tone that brokered no argument.

General Yao huffed in anger and seemed to be thinking of a retort, but her focus was solely on her son who was staring down at General Yao determinedly.

Seeing her son staring like that reminded her of Ozai whenever he would stare at her but unlike her former husband this stare didn't feel her with fear but pride.

General Yao retook his seat and Zuko stood from his, "Now that will conclude this meeting I wish you all a good day" He said in an authoritative tone.

General Yao and the others bowed then left the meeting, "You did well sweetheart" She said in a supportive and loving tone causing him to blush slightly at her.

She laughed at his reaction to her compliment; Zuko had always blushed whenever she complimented him and she was glad to see that hadn't changed at all.

"Mother do I need to remind you that I can have you punished for laughing at me" He said trying his best to sound intimidating but failing as she continued to laugh.

"Sweetheart I'm your mother you cant intimidate me" She replied in between bouts of laughter, he got out of his throne and stood before his mother.

She stopped laughing and merely raised her eyebrows at him, "But I can punish you mother" he said in a somewhat amused tone and then smiled sweetly at her.

He then leaned forward and started viciously tickling her sides, "Oh you little" She said as she attempted half-hardheartedly to fight off her son's tickling attack. 

"Little what mother, are you even going to attempt to truly fight back?" He asked in a challenging tone as he continued to tickle her, she merely smiled at him.

In a moment of surprise she then lunged forward like a mother Komodo Rhino protecting her calves from an attacker, he yelped in surprise and fell on his butt. 

She didn't give him any reprieve and placed sat herself just above his crotch, "Not so intimidating now are you my Fire Lord" she said and smiled mischievously at him.

He merely smiled at her and they settled into a comfortable silence between them, in this silence feelings that she knew she shouldn't have began to burn within her.

She loved her son not only in the way a mother loves her son but the way in which a man loves a woman and the worst part was she didn't even feel bad for it.

She knew that failing in love with Zuko was a betrayal of her marriage to Noren and to Noren himself, but her connection to Zuko ran deeper then any with Noren.

Reaching down she ran a finger across she cheek then lightly over his lips, "You know sweetheart you are quite handsome I'm I going to be a grandmother anytime soon?" She asked inquisitively. 

Zuko blushed cutely then responded "No mother I was with Mai but that didn't work out and no one else has captured my attention", she smiled in response to that.

"Good I won't have to compete with some little noble bitch for your attention" She thought happily and couldn't help the smile that spread across her lips.

"Mother you need to get off of me before someone sees us" He said in a concerned tone but polite tone, she blushed remembering the position they were in.

She got up however before she got up she accidentally brush his cock with her bum, she smiled again when she felt his harden cock through his royal attire that he had to wear.

"Well well someone wants their mamma" She thought happily has he got to his feet and offered her his arm, she happily took his arm and they left the throne room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. If you have criticism keep it respectful and constructive.


	4. Tender First Embrace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Over supper Zuko and Ursa share an intimate moment where they cross the line but are interrupted by Kiyi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Comments and Kudos are welcome and appreciated.

"How do you like your supper mother?" He asked her in a courouis tone, she swallowed the last bite of her food and then responded.

"Good I was somewhat surprised you remembered my favorite food" She said and then gave him a sweet and loving smile.

"Mother I haven't forgotten anything about you I just hope you can say the something" He replayed in a teasing tone, she tossed a bread role at him.

"Mother throwing food at the Fire Lord is a punishable offense" He said trying to sound stern, she just smirked at him like she didn't care.

"Oh that is true but since I'm your mother that rule doesn't apply here" She said and then smiled at him, he just shook his head.

"So I forgot to ask, what did you do with your father?" She asked in a curious tone, he was surprised by her interest in his father's fate.

"He is locked away where he belongs" He said and took a bite of his food, she nodded approvingly then leaned back into her chair.

"Good I would like to visit him and tell him somethings I never got the chance to" She said in a venom filled tone and hatred in beautiful her eyes.

He was somewhat taken back by her; his mother was a kind woman and while his father deserved to be hated it was strange seeing her so hateful.

"I will accompany you when you visit him, I don't want you near him without me there" He said in a protective tone, she blushed.

"Sweetheart thank you but you don't have to do that for me" She said while her cheeks were still pink from her blushing only a few moments ago.

"True I don't have to but I want to mother" He said in a loving tone, she smiled warmly at him and then poured herself some more wine.

"Mother if you don't mind me asking, what are these things your want to tell him?" He asked in a courouis tone; he wondered what was left unsaid between them. 

"Oh mostly to call him a bastard and bemoan him for being a failure as a husband, father and Fire Lord" She replied in a proud tone, he chuckled at her. 

He had seen his mother give a few of his father's remaining lackeys' a piece of her mind and it was hilarious to think about what his father will go through.

"That reminds me thank you for stepping in as temporary Fire Lady and helping me out" He said trying to hide his blush; he was never really good at thanking people.

"No problem your my son it was my pleasure to help you and its fun watching your father's lackeys' squirm as I berate them" She said in a vicious tone. 

"No mother I need to find a proper way to thank you, you don't have to help me and I wouldn't blame you given how your previous experience as Fire Lady turned out" He said in a determined tone.

She merely shook her head in an amused manner and then came to sit next to him, "Zuko" she said reaching up and gently taking hold of his cheeks with her soft fingers.

"Being Fire Lady at your side is an experience that I will cherish forever, you don't need to think me" She said in a loving tone and then kissed his cheek.

At thought moment a thought entered his mind; what if his mother could permanently become Fire Lady and stay at his side for the future.

But sadly he knew she would most likely refuse given the life she had in Hira'a and her marriage to Noren, it would be selfish if he asked her to give that up.

He frowned causing his mother to frown, "What is it Zuko?" she asked in a concerned tone as she continued to hold his cheeks with her soft fingers.

"I was going to ask you to be Fire Lady permanently but it would be selfish for me to take you away from your life" He said trying not to sound disappointed.

"Sweetheart my life in Hira'a and my marriage mean nothing compared to being your Fire Lady" She said in a tone filled with love and desire.

"But mother what about Kiyi, I'm sure she would want to return to Hira'a and live with her father" He said thinking of his sister sleeping just mere inches away from them.

"Kiyi understands what I I'm to you sweetheart and I have talked with her and she is willing to live within the palace" She said in a loving tone and temporarily looked affectionately at his sister.

She then returned to looking at him and then placed her lips upon his in a passionate kiss, he returned the kiss and then placed his hands on the sides of her gorgeous hips.

As they kissed he reached for the tie that held her robe together, "Someone is quite eager to see my breasts" she said temporarily breaking their kiss.

He then untied the knot that held her robe together and pulled the robe opened, he couldn't stop his mouth from going wide and his eyes going wide at the sight that greeted him.

A pair of breasts the size of large melons topped with erect pink nipples; he had seen Mai breasts before but these put hers to shame. 

"Mother these are excellent, no that's wrong there are no words to describe these" He said in an amazed tone as he reached out and began to feel her amazing breasts.

Her breath hitched as he felt her breasts and even went as far as to gently run his thumbs over her erect pink nipples, he smiled at her reaction.

"Mama your breath hitched are you alright?" Came Kiyi voice, he immediately retracted his heads from his mother's amazing breasts and she closed her robe.

"Yes sweetheart I'm alright but I think it's bedtime for you" She said in a firm tone toward his sister as she acted like nothing happened and retied the knot on her robe.

"Do I have to go to bed" His sister asked in an annoyed tone and he could feel her looking at the back of his head probably in an attempt to het him to intervene.

"None of that my child, say goodnight to your brother and I will take you off to bed" She said in an authoritative tone, he then turned around to face her.

"Goodnight big brother" Kiyi said in a loving tone and then hugged him, he returned the embrace and they stayed like that for several moments before breaking apart.

"Goodnight and sweet dreams my love" His mother said in a mischievous tone and then kissed him on the cheek, she then took Kiyi hand and walked out of the room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. If you have criticism keep it respectful and constructive.


	5. Mother and Son Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ursa offers Zuko her help and then has a little fun with Zuko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Comments and kudos are welcomed and appreciated.  
> 2\. I went back and fix upped this chapter that is why it was updated.

"What's wrong my love?" His mother asked as she looked out the window of his office into the palace gardens which rested below his office.

"My generals have informed me that our timeline to withdraw from the earth Kingdom will take longer then expected" He said in a frustrated tone.

"What is the problem then?" She asked in a courouis tone as she turned to face him, he grab the scroll from the Earth Kingdom King and then cleared his throat.

"Fire Lord Zuko I write this with much regret but if you do not accelerate the withdrawal of your colonials and military from my territory there will be war, signed Earth King Kuei" He read the not out loud.

"I wasn't for the war your father choose to continue but could we win a war if the colonies and the military can't be withdrawn in time?" She asked in a courouis tone.

"Yes but the part that worries me is that if we go to war and the avatar intervenes he may be forced to kill me" He said in a rather stoic tone.

He noticed out of the corner of his right eye her face morph into an angry sneer and despite the angry sneer her face was still extremely beautiful.

"But why would he kill you, I thought you two were friends" She said in an angry tone, he merely sighed at her comment in regards to his relationship with the Avatar.

"Yes but Aang has two choose what is best for the world and right know the sad truth is I'm the biggest threat to world peace" He said in a stoic tone. 

His mother was silent for a few moments before speaking, "No I just got you back I won't lose you again, I may have a solution to your problem" She said in a tone that was filled with determination.

"Well mother what would your solution to my problem be" He said in an inquisitive tone and then turned to face her, she took a moment to contemplate something before responding.

"What are the names of the commanders and governors holding up the military and colonial withdrawal from the Earth Kingdom?" She asked in a curious tone. 

"Chen, Zhou, Lee, Kuzon, and finally Chan" He said and was surprised when a look of recognition appeared on her beautiful face.

"Chen, Lee and Chan. they were newly appointed governors by your father and I was present when he gave them there positions" She replied to him.

"Good that can help us by how would you get them to hasten our withdrawal from the Earth Kingdom?" He asked in a curious tone, she smiled in response.

"Those men were lusting after me during the time they stayed in the palace I'm sure I could use that to manipulate them" She said in a thoughtful tone.

He frowned at the idea; he had meet the men on a few occasions and he didn't like the idea of his mother being ogled by those men, that was his right only.

"Sweetheart don't worry I'm not going to do anything with them that could ruin what we have and if it makes you feel any better I will have a knife on me in case they do anything that goes too far" She said in a comforting tone.

He smiled at her, "Now you have had a busy day as Fire Lord and I think you deserve a little reward" she said and then gave him a sultry a smile as she sat on his lap.

"I forgot to look at your schedule, how much time do you have before you need to do something else?" She said as she turned around and wrapped her legs tightly around his waist.

"I some time too have some fun with my beautiful mother" He said in a eager tone as he grabbed the tie to her robe and untied the intricately tied knot.

Once he untied the knot he pulled the robe opened and was greeted by the same sight from a few nights ago and a new sight; her large breasts topped with pink nipples and her beautiful pussy with a patch of black air above it.

"Mother your pussy is beautiful" He replied in a lust filled tone; he had seen Mai's pussy but hers paled in comparison to his beautiful mother's pussy.

"Thank you sweetheart even though you can't use that hole today I still wanted you to see that part of me" She replied in a warm and loving tone, he kissed her passionately on the lips.

She returned the kiss with an eagerness and warmth that Mai lacked when they kissed; he knew it was unfair but ever since his love affair with his mother started he couldn't stop comparing her to Mai.

They then spent the next few minutes kissing passionately and then he broke the kiss to began sucking on her left nipple till the pink nipple was erect.

He continued sucking the erect nipple causing his mother to moan loudly, he then switched to the right nipple and continued to suck it until it was erect.

"Oh sweetheart I have missed you sucking on my nipples" She moaned as he ravaged her right nipple with sucking and then switched back to her left nipple.

He continued to do this until a knock on his door interrupted their intimate fun, "Sorry mama I have to go" he said in an apologetic tone after he stop ravishing her nipple's.

"It's alright my love we will have some fun after lunch and dinner tonight" She smiled and he couldn't help but smile as a sense of anticipation gripped him.

"Mother I love you more then life itself" He said as he opened the door and looked back at her, she smiled a smile full of love before responding.

"You have always been my heart Zuko and you will continue to be my heart no matter what is between us" She said in a tone filled with love, he smiled and left. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. If you have criticism keep it respectful and constructive.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. If you have criticism keep it constructive and respectful


End file.
